The Celestial Mage and The Lightning Dragon Slayer
by XxApplexCandyxX
Summary: This is a story where two people get stuck looking after the guild and slowly fall in love with each other. it will eventually be an M rated story but for the beginning not so much.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lucy's POV

' _OMG, I'm dead. Never have I been deader than now'_ I thought this while I looked at the 'crime scene'

I completely didn't even mean to do it. It just happened.

I just completely ruined Laxus' front door. I may have accidently broken his front door but to be honest it was all HIS FAULT. Okay I have to write a will saying that Levy can have everything because I know the others will just ruin it. Except Erza so she can have all my necklaces.

Okay, I guess if I'm going to tell this story, it should be from the beginning. (P.S. I was so not my fault.)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The actually beginning

So it all started when I entered The Guild Hall. As usual there was a brawl, and as usual I was just going to sit down with my team mates. But before I could even take a step towards but usual table. Mira screamed at the top of her lungs, but technically it was only heard at the basic volume because of the fight going on in front on them,

'LUCY'

I walked up to the bar where Mira stood on the other side and asked,

'What's the matter, Mira?'

'The master wants to see you in his office. Is there anything wrong that you know you did?'

'Nothing that you should be worried about.'

I walked up the stairs towards the Masters office without even saying 'hello' to any of my team mates. When I got to the door, I knocked on it and waited patiently. Then I heard the master speak,

'Come in, Lucy.'

'What did you want me for, master?'

When I finally look around the room, I see Laxus sitting on the sofa facing the Master's desk. His has the dullest look on his face ever known to man. I am utterly confused when I see the scene in front of me. I ask the master,

'Have I done something wrong, Master?'

'Don't worry Lucy. You haven't done a thing wrong. It's just that the magic council /I would like to test Laxus' loyalty to the guild. So in the morning I will be leaving you and Laxus in charge of the guild if everything goes smooth the Fairy Tail way, then the magic council will leave us be about the Laxus situation.'

'Why are you testing Laxus' loyalty, master? I don't understand.'

'They are testing his loyalty because they don't completely trust Laxus with the Guild since it has a very important reputation and an influence with the young minds as well. They want to be a 100% certain. Since the Fantasia incident has some of them not completely on board. Also I want to do his to make sure that Laxus would be a good Guild Master.'

'So what does this have to do with me?'

'I want you to help Laxus because he can't run the guild while doing twice the paper work, but don't worry you will get paid.'

'Okay, Master I will do it.'

I walked out the room knowing I would probably get twice the money of rent in the first week if I was lucky enough.

Makarov's POV

' _The plan is in forward motion. I can't wait to tell Mira she will be so happy her favourite couple will soon to be together._

Suddenly, Mira bursts through the door.

'Is it going to happen or NOT' she full on screamed the last word.

I jump up on my desk and scream,

'IT'S HAPPENNING.I'M GOING TO GET MY GREAT GRAND BABIES.'

'BLOND HAIRED, BLUE EYED BABIES. BLOND HAIRED, BROWN EYED BABIES.'

Then Mira fainted from the excitement. While it took Makarov a bit to notice when he did he just left her knowing it would be no good waking her up to have to deal with devil soul Mira.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The First Obstacle

Week 1 out of 24

I was walking to the guild for my first day of work. I had heard that the master made Laxus clean his office so that I could have that while he moves into the master's office which made sense. I also heard that Laxus spent at least 4 hours cleaning it since it had been a wreck. I don't even want to know what was so bad about it that took 4 hours. I can imagine Mira seeing it and nearly fainting that is the closest thing my imagination can come up with. I was so excited about getting this job that I had finally come out of my writers block and managed to write the rest of chapter 8 that I was going to give to Levy today. I hoped she likes it as much as me. I writing about a parody of Cinderella where the guy is 'Cinderella' while the girl is the rich one. I am finally outside the guild hall doors. I didn't even realise I go so far. I guess what people say about how your imagination can take you far is true. Suddenly I'm nervous. I don't know what happened, first I thought it must be about messing up on the first day but that isn't how I felt on my first mission. It must be something different. Doesn't matter I'll figure it out later on. I open the guild doors and my ears are tortured about how loud it is.

'Shut up, Flame brain!'

'What did you just call me, ice head?'

'Are you two fighting again?' Erza spoke calmly while giving them a deathly glare.

'What us? Never Erza. We're best friends. See Erza' said the pair simultaneously.

'Good, we wouldn't want to upset me. Now would we?'

'No, never Erza!' they said while hugging each other.

When Erza turned her head back around to her cake. The pair immediately glared and shoved each other away. Lucy looked at this and just murmured about how everything is still the same. Lucy went up to the bar and ordered a strawberry milkshake from Mira and asking where Laxus was. Mira replied,

'He's upstairs. I heard your helping him with the paperwork, do you know how much that pays, Lucy?'

'No, I just assumed it would cover enough for my rent and a bit extra. Why, does it not cost enough? Oh no, I'll have to tell him I can't do it-'

I was about to continue my worrying but was interrupted by Mira.

'No, it's just that it costs almost twice as much as your rent I thought you would come in screaming the guild down about how you're going to be rich.'

'OMG, it cost that much.'

I was shocked beyond belief but I guess it was paying so well because Laxus is hard to work with from what I heard but I don't believe it for a second. I know some people just say stuff about him because of the fantasia incident and I understand that but doesn't mean I'll believe anything about him. I'll just have to find out myself to prove them wrong. That Laxus was a nice, kind person but that's going to take some proving.

 _'Hmm… maybe I can go on a mission while doing paperwork'_

I was pulled out of my thinking from Mira.

'Lucy, are you okay? You suddenly just looked so blank for a second. Well, more like a minute.'

'Oh, my I'm fine Mira. I guess I better get started on my work. I can just imagine Laxus stacking all that paperwork on my new desk. Urgh! Bye, Mira'

I stat my walk up to the master's old office/Laxus' temporary office. When I get there I stand there for a minute before finally pulling myself together to knock on the door. I don't know what's going on with me today. I must be coming down with something but it doesn't seem like I have a fever. Then I hear Laxus' voice through the door.

'Come in.'

When I get in there I stand in the doorway waiting for him to notice me. When he turns around he just says,

'You're late, Lucy'

'What!'

I look at the time on the clock behind the desk on the wall I see its 8:04am. I am literally 4 minutes late. I can see why he only hangs out with his team mates… or they hang out with him just sitting there.

'I am only 4 minutes late why does that matter?'

'I like when people are on time.'

'And I suppose you're always on time are you?'

'Yes, if I can help it.'

'OMG, are you serious right now?'

'As serious as a heart attack'

'Fine, I'll be on time tomorrow. Happy?' I said sarcastically.

'Good, now that that is out the way. I put some paperwork about missions and such on your desk also you get an hour break at 12 for lunch and such and you can leave as soon as you have finished your paperwork unless it takes you up to 5pm then you may stop. Also if you finish early please just come in and tell me you have finish. If for some reason you have finished before lunch then I will give you more. And if you could tell me how much left you have at lunch time before you leave. Okay?'

'Yep, that's fine. See you later'

I leave to go to my new office. When I enter I am surprised it looks like Laxus has repainted his office. You can tell because it has the smell of fresh paint.

 _'Why would he repaint his office for me? Maybe it was so disgusting that master forced him to repaint it. Yeah, that's got to be it. Right?'_

 **Laxus' POV**

 _'God, I can't believe I was such a dick. She was only 4 minutes late. She probably hates me or worse. I feel like banging my head against the desk in front of me'_

I carry on with on work pretending not to be affected by her. Then I hear the door open to my old office then a gasp. I guess she must have smelt that I repainted it. I smile a bit thinking of her face right now.

 _'NO, I can't think of her. I have to work. Yeah work. That'll help me to not thin of her. Urgh. Why am I thinking of her so much? Why can't I stop thinking about how she smells? How her skin must feel? How silky soft her hair must be?'_

I get up to grab some more paperwork off the pile on the shelf. And try to carry on with my paperwork.

Suddenly, I hear screams coming from down stairs.

'WHAT NOW?'

I am final getting frustrated with all these distractions. Why can't they all be quiet so I can get on with my work? I know they don't have to work but some of us do!

I get up when I reach for the handle from the door I hear crashing and more screams. I go storming through the door and see the person I never wanted to see again. I haven't seen him since I was a child the bastard.

It's my DAD.

* * *

 **i know my past two chapters/prologues have been short so hear you have it people a long one. i know some people think this isn't as long as usual stories but this is just my first story so you have to be patient. Thx for the advice people.**


	4. Chapter 3

Previously

I get up when I reach for the handle from the door I hear crashing and more screams. I go storming through the door and see the person I never wanted to see again. I haven't seen him since I was a child the bastard.

It's my DAD.

* * *

Chapter 4-

 **Laxus' POV**

 _'Why does this not surprise me? Is it because this is something he would do? Or maybe it's because I really can't be bothered to put up with his shit?'_

Then I see something move from behind him. It's Lucy she's trying to get out of someone's hold that's around her waist. Suddenly, I'm pissed off. I can't believe he would come into MY guild and then let them take my members hostage. I glare at my father. I don't even know why I call him that when all he has done to me my whole entire life is hurt me. Physically, mentally and emotionally. In the background I hear battle cries, screams of torture and the worst of all the crashing knowing that someone in my guild could be getting hurt because of me sends pains straight through to my heart.

'What are you doing here?' I grunt the whole sentence.

'Why no hello, son?'

'I am not your son!' I nearly scream the last word, 'Why are you doing this?'

'Well, I thought you would be happy about this since you have betrayed your guild before so what's enough time right?'

'I am not that person anymore!'

'Oh really, then I guess if you want your guild back, then YOU will have to fight me. Since, you are the temporary guild master, right?'

'Okay, but you stop this attack then we go outside.'

'Okay, but let's make this interesting since we can all tell you have a little thing for Blondie, over there. If I win, then I get Blondie and if you win I will leave your guild alone forever, deal?'

I look at Lucy to see her eyes wide in surprise at what my father said about me liking her. She also looks scared at the thought of me losing but I have beaten him once and he had his strongest fighters on his side at the time. But knowing him he will probably cheat or something but I have got to make this deal otherwise he will destroy the guild and the master will make me leave Fairy Tail forever. It's worth a shot, I guess.

'Okay I'll do it' I say as confident as possible but it sounds wavering.

'STOP!' he screams it at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, everything freezes, everyone stops what they're doing. Everyone is staring at us I know it without even looking around we are on the second floor of the guild hall on the balcony. And everyone has the perfect view of our conversation and hears everything too.

'OUTSIDE, EVERYONE. We have made a deal Laxus and I will fight to the death and if he wins I will leave his guild alone but if I win he has to give blondie to me.'

There is an uproar from Fairy Tail about this deal.

'I know this is not the best deal there has been with Fairy Tail but it's the only option of keeping this guild hall and all its members standing.' I say in a rational voice

'How can you trade Luce? We can beat them I know we can just leave them all to me. I can make them all disappear.'

'No, Natsu. This not to be discussed. Have faith in me, I have beat him before and I will beat him again.'

Natsu grunted in response, most of the guild members either look disgusted at the deal or surprised that I would actually make a deal like that. Everyone slowly makes their way out of the guild hall doors to the fighting ground from a quiet nothing to a crowd fill to the brim in uproar.

'I have decided that since you are right I will let someone else take my place to fight you. And I chose my newest member of my guild, Raven.'

'NO, you can't do that. We said that WE would fight to the death.'

'But as you just said, I cannot beat you so my newest guild member is more up to your level so it's only far don't you think.'

Then a girl who looked like she was 18 years old with jet black hair and the darkest eyes you would have ever seen in your entire life. She came up to my shoulders, she had the deadliest look on her face. She was wearing a plain black tank top with her pale skin underneath and a pair of black jeans and a pair of black high top converse.

'You afraid I'll kill you, okay instead of to the death the first one to knock the other out wins deal.'

'That's not-'my father was going to continue when I say.

'Deal'

She didn't even say anything before she came right at me punching me in the stomach so I bent down to hold it. Then she kneed me in the head so my head bounced upwards, then she punched me in the nose so I clutched it. Then I finally knew what was happening when she went for enough punch to the stomach I blocked with my left fore-arm. Then with my right hand I sent a loaded lightning punch to her face she was sent flying into the brick wall of the guild. That's when I heard all the cheering around me, cheering me on or screaming at Raven to get up. When I looked back at her I saw she was running straight at me with what looked like some sort of magic before I even knew what was happening I was flying into the tree 10ft behind me as I was laying on the floor she was saying,

'I'm a fire god slayer, didn't think of that now did you?'

Then I hear Natsu scream, 'What the fuck? When he wins and she wakes up I'm going to fight her and beat her. She can't me stronger than me. I'm the strongest person in Fairy Tail.'

'Shut up, Natsu!' I hear Erza and Gray scream in unison.

I got up off the tree and stood ther and said.

'I don't care what magic you use because I am not letting you take away this guild or LUCY. Do you understand me?'

'Let me guess, she's your mate?' she said in a whisper so that only the dragon slayers could hear including myself. Most of the dragon slayers either looked surprised or happy. Mainly Natsu looked about to kill Laxus

'What?' I said in shock. I couldn't even register her words.

'Oh my god, you don't even know! Ha, that hilarious!'

'So why do you want to fight even know I'm fighting for my mate and you know that dragon/god slayers have mates that they would die for?' we were now having a conversation just in whispers. I didn't care if the other dragon slayers knew anymore.

'Because I wanted to know if you knew for a start and I didn't exactly I had choice.'

'Everyone has a choice.' I say boldly.

'You're right but not if they threaten your life.'

'Then join Fairy Tail we're not like that and we are your family.' I say surprising everyone in a normal volume and all of Fairy Tail looked as if they were going to protest in disgust and all of my father's guild looked as if they most repulsive thing was just said. She looked as shocked as anyone else.

'What?!'

'I said if you want to join Fairy Tail there is a place for you but you would have to stop this attack right now.'

'Why would you offer me a place in your guild?'

'Because we are family and you need a family. Guilds should me be family to each other not kill each other. So what's your answer?'

'Okay.'

* * *

 **Okay, i really need ideas. i have a few and i need reviews from people her. I know I don't have a pattern about how I'm doing this because it's sumer holidays at the moment. Yay!**

 **Any ideas please are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Previously**

'I said if you want to join Fairy Tail there is a place for you but you would have to stop this attack right now.'

'Why would you offer me a place in your guild?'

'Because we are family and you need a family. Guilds should me be family to each other not kill each other. So what's your answer?'

'Okay.'

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Laxus' POV**

'YOU CAN'T JOIN FAIRY TAIL, I FORBID IT!'

'You ain't got any control over me anymore.'

'Fine, then I'll kill the girl.'

When he went to turn around to see Lucy held by his guild members, he only saw a pink haired boy and black haired stripper and a girl with bright red hair in armour beat the shit out of his members. He knew that he couldn't beat any of them especially without Raven. He looked around and saw the pink haired boy clutching Lucy to his side and Raven standing beside his son.

'I'm going to give you one chance to get the hell out of her before I give my guild the order to beat the shit out of you, understand?'

His father immediately ran towards town through the woods with the rest of his guild following right behind him. Then there was cheers all around and Mira went up to Raven and introduced herself and started to pull her into the guild. I knew I had to give her, her guild symbol but I would do that as soon as I got to see if Lucy was okay. I started to look around for Lucy, when I finally spot her I see her surrounded by her team with Wendy, Jellal and Carla. ( **A/Ns yes, in this story Jellal is already part of the guild.)** They all looked concerned over her to see if they had harmed her in any way so that they could go after the bastards who held onto her. I started to walk over her but then stopped because I thought that she wouldn't want to see me since it was my fault that his father was here in the first place. Then I saw Lucy starting to get out of the crowd that surrounded her and made her way over to me. As soon as she got to me, I started to apologize to her when she stopped me.

'Laxus, it's not your fault. You can't be blamed for your father's mistakes.'

'Thank god, I thought you would never want to see me ever again after that and you would want me to stay away from you forever.'

'Why would you care about that any way?'

'Because I care about you, Lucy. I may never show it but I do care about people, Lucy.'

'I don't mean that you don't care about people. I mean that I was surprised you cared about what I thought since you always seem like only your opinion is important.'

'Sorry, about that I guess I'll try harder then.'

'Anyway, I guess we better get back inside and I think I'll say hello to Raven.'

'Oh yeah, I have to give her, her symbol. See you later?'

'Sure, how about we go for drinks afterwards. I think we both need it after the day we've had.'

'I'd love to.'

'Great, I'll see you later. Come knock on my door when you're done.'

'Okay, later.'

Then I turned around and started to walk back to his new office with the biggest smile I had ever had in my entire life. When I got to my office I saw Raven and Mira waiting outside it, I still had a grin on my face. Mira just asked with a suspicious smile on her face,

'Why are you so happy, Laxus?'

'Oh, you know. Just happy he left and all.'

'Sure.' Acting very suspicious with hearts in her eyes. You could tell from a mile away that she plotting as usual.

I went into my office with Raven following right behind while Mira went to tend the bar downstairs knowing if she didn't get there soon enough Cana would drink the entire bar.

'So what colour and where do you want it?' Laxus asked Raven.

'Black and on my bicep, please.' She replied.

'So' she asked 'Are you going to ask her on a date or not?'

'I will, not that it's any of your business'

'Yeah yeah, whatever'

'Okay, all done.'

'Laxus, I now we have only just met but I do want to be friends with you. The only problem is that you won't let me in. How do you expect Lucy to let this slide if you won't let her in if you won't let me in?'

'One, it's different, she's my mate. Two, I want to be your friend as well but I have one question, why me?'

'I want you to be my friend because you are the one who wanted me to join not the other way around. I want you to be my friend because you need help with getting Lucy to go on a date with you, don't you?'

'I…well…umm…it's not like…okay so I need help to get Lucy to go on a date with me…so what?'

'You need my help and it's obvious.'

'Actually, Blondie and I are meeting after she finishes and going for a drink in the guild…that's a date, right?'

She face palmed, she looked at me like I was a hopeless case.

'What's with that look?' I say threating.

She bursts out laughing at my tone.

'Oh, it's just that you are so hilarious.' She says while still laughing.

'What's so funny?' I grunt.

'Oh nothing…doesn't matter…it's just that, that isn't a date. Its friends hanging out or even just co-workers.'

'You think she thinks we are just CO-WORKERS' he says the last work startled or even shocked.

'Well, she might…oh I have an amazing idea. While you are hanging out ask her on a proper date and ask her if she would like them dating, how about that?'

'Yeah, I like that idea it's great' I say while smiling.

 **Lucy's POV**

 _OMG, I can't believe what I just heard. Laxus is going to ask me on a date. I am inwardly screaming. I have been waiting for this to happen ever since I first even saw him. Yeah, that long._

So I may have been coming to tell Laxus that I had finished my work at it's still before lunch so I was going to ask for more. He door was slightly open and I might have heard him telling Raven how he thought the drink at the bar was a date, then her telling him to as me on a date at the bar. I am so excited I can't wait. I was trying to listen more at the conversation. Then I heard nothing. Uh oh, the conversation is over, she's coming to the door. I make a run for my office. Then, I hear her at the door saying goodbye to Laxus. When I hear start to go down the stairs, I walk out the door. I go to Laxus' door and knock.

'Come in.' I hear on the other side of the door.

I open the door and wave.

'Hey Laxus, I finished all the work you gave me. So I was looking for some more.'

'Nah, it's okay. You can go on lunch for now and I will give you a little when you come back in an hour.'

'Okay, be back later. Don't forget about the drinks later.'

'I definitely wouldn't' he said with a knowing smile.

I shut the door on my way out and I run down the stairs to tell Levy what happened. When I get there Gajeel is sitting next Levy, I continue to run towards the pair. When I get there I sit down with Levy opposite me with Gajeel having her arm around her casually. I knew that Levy was probably having a fit on the inside since she had wanted them to date since forever and he would on ask her to go out as friends.

'OMG guys, I have the most important news of this lifetime.' I say excitedly.

'What is it, Lu-chan' Levy asks interestedly.

'Yeah, what is it, Bunny girl?' Gajeel says bored.

'Laxus is going to ask me on a date!'

'Are you serious, Lu-chan. Wait, how do you know?' Levy says curiously. While Gajeel just sits there astonished and shocked at the same time.

'Yeah, I heard Raven giving some tips to Laxus about how to ask me out during our drinks after work. Isn't that amazing?'

'Lu-chan, that's great. I am so happy for you.'

'Bunny girl, I'm happy for you too.' Gajeel says finally out of the shock of Laxus actually going for his gold.

'Thanks guys, now I have to order some food before my lunch hour is up. Can I eat with you guys?'

'Sure, go ahead'

 **After the lunch hour is up and Levy and Lucy talk about what she is going to do to get ready for the date. While Gajeel puts his input in every once in a while. Still Lucy's POV.**

I am on my way back up to Laxus' office to get the rest of my work to be over and done with. After, I get it I immediately go to finish it. When I have finished, it is only 3pm. So I go up to Laxus' office, again the door is open and I see Laxus…giving himself a pep talk while pacing around the front of his desk.

'Okay, she should be nearly done with her work. Okay, I have to act cool calm and collected. What am I kidding myself? I don't even know what collected even means. Well, if I want her to go out with me I'll just act like myself. No acting. If she doesn't want to go out with me it's her loss.'

I am trying not to laugh. I knock on the door.

'Hey Laxus, you ready for that drink? It'll probably be a bit crazy since they're celebrating Raven joining the guild.'

Laxus smiles while saying 'Yep, I'm ready, Blondie' he gets up and starts to make his way to the door. He stops when I say,

'Okay, let's go. Also Laxus, YOU'RE BLOND TOO, BAKA'

'Okay, let's go, Blondie'

'Urgh. I give up.'

We walk down to the bar after Laxus locks his door saying he doesn't want Natsu to come in and ruin everything. I laugh a little knowing exactly that Natsu would do that, since he has done that to me thousands of times. When we get to the bar, Mira comes over to us and we order a couple of beers and when Mira comes back with the beers and asks for cash as I was getting money out of my purse, Laxus hands over a tenner.

'Why did you do that?' I ask offended.

'Because that's what gentleman do. What are you going to do about it?'

'I...uh...nothing' I say startled with my response.

'Good, I would never let you pay for your own drinks. Ever'

 **After an hour Laxus accompanies Lucy home. They aren't drunk but he said he wanted to be a gentleman.**

We are turning onto my road when I ask Laxus,

'Why did you buy me drinks and walk me home, Laxus?' hoping that he would come out and ask me on a date.

'Um…well…you see…okay, I'm just going to come out and say it.' He takes a deep breath while we have stopped halfway on the road to my house. 'I want to ask you on a date, Lucy. Will you go on a date with me?'

'Okay.'

'That's okay, that you don't want to-…wait, did you say yes?'

'Yes, I said yes.'

He has the biggest grin on his face ever known to man. He looks like he wants to kiss me right here, right now. I actually definitely wouldn't mind that.

'That's great. How about after work Friday?'

'That's in two days. So, yeah, that would be enough time to buy some new things. Do you have any idea what I should wear?'

'Casual clothes will do. I'll see you at work tomorrow. Bye, Lucy.'

At this point, I didn't realise we were outside my house. When I turn back around to Laxus I whisper,

'Bye, Laxus' with the biggest smile I had ever had in entire life.

* * *

 **I still need some ideas. I have a few but I do need people's help. And thanks for the reviews so far they have been very helpful, one even hilarious that I definitely doing.**


	6. Sorry guys

Hey guys

I'm so sorry but I won't be able to update for the next week because I'm stuck in an apartment with NO WIFI can you believe that. I hate it here but I will still write stuff and I will have at least 5 chapters ready for you guys. I'm so sorry I promise I will have them


	7. Chapter 5

**Previously**

'I want to ask you on a date, Lucy. Will you go on a date with me?'

'Okay.'

'That's okay, that you don't want to-…wait, did you say yes?'

'Yes, I said yes.'

 **Chapter 5**

 **The next day at the guild hall.**

 **Lucy's POV**

I ran all the way to the guild hall, I knew Laxus wouldn't be there because I was half an hour early for work. And I needed to talk to Levy about going shopping after work. When I got there, I saw, Levy and Gajeel sitting together in their normal booth with Lily by their side. I run straight up to them and sit beside Lily and opposite Levy and Gajeel.

'Hey guys.' I say with the widest grin on my face. They have suspicious looks on their face.

'What's wrong with your face, Bunny Girl?' Gajeel asks.

'Oh, you know, I just have a date with Laxus.' I say casually. Levy jumps ups and squeals so loud that birds can probably fly away in fear. Actually I know they do, I was about to do the same and with the look on Gajeel face, he probably wanted to as well.

'OMG, ARE YOU SERIOUS?'

'Wow, that's great, Bunny Girl.' Gajeel says smiling.

'Thanks, Gajeel. Oh, and Levy, we need to go shopping, like, today since its tomorrow.'

'Okay, what type of clothing do you need, or did he not say?'

'Casual.'

'Then why do you need to go shopping?' Gajeel says, while Levy and I look at him like he's the stupidest person alive. I was about to Lucy kick him for saying the craziest of things ever spoken by anyone in the entire of Earth Land. 'What?'

'Did you really just say that?' I say to Gajeel. Now he was scared from his face. I think he realised he had said something wrong from both mine and Levy's faces.

'Yeah, why? What's so wrong about what I said?'

'Oh my god, you are totally blind.'

'No, I'm not. You're totally weird.' He says mimicking my voice. Levy laughed at this but as soon as I gave her my best ' _I'm going to kill you'_ look she immediately shut up.

'Gajeel, please for your own sake, butt out. Before Lucy tries to kill you or worse Lucy kick you. And I would like for your face to stay the same way it is.' Levy says in the kindest voice she owns. After she said the last part she immediately blushed while Gajeel liking the response smirked.

We end up talking and eating breakfast for the rest of the time I have before work. When I finally get up to Laxus' office, he is already in there. I knock on the door while waiting for a reply. When he says I can come in I see that Laxus has tidied up Master' office quite nicely.

'Hey Laxus, how are you doing?' I ask Laxus.

'Oh, you know, the usual.'

'Good.' There is an awkward silence for a little it before I ask for my work for the day. I, then, go to my office and start my work which Laxus has greatly put on my desk right where I keep the untouched work. Or how I going to be keeping it from now on.

About, around an hour into my work, I hear a knock on my door.

'Come in.' I say without looking up from my work. I already knew that it was probably someone getting permission for a mission.

'Hey Blondie, I'm sorry about it being awkward this morning. I'm just getting very worried from the date, the work and hoping not to mess up.' I looked up about as soon as he opened his mouth, I knew it was him. To be totally honest I was too about the date but I didn't want Laxus to know that or he would cancel it thinking I don't want to go with him. But really I have been waiting years to go on this date with him. Probably about after the S-class tournament, maybe even during it. I knew he was a good person as soon as I saw his face when he went to visit master after the Fairy Tail war.

'Well, if you don't want to go-'I was interrupted by Laxus yelling. I was actually, kind of, relieved when he interrupted me. Hoping he would say the thing I wanted him to.

'NO, that's not it. I want to go on the date with you. I just am really sorry for being awkward this morning. I never meant to sound as if I was trying to get out of gong on the date with you. I am really excited.' Laxus looked so nervous.

 _OMG! He looks so cute right now._

I laughed out loud, he looked at me like I had just beaten the shit out of Natsu. Ha, now that would be funny. I need an excuse. Pronto.

'Sorry, I was just thinking of something funny,' I said while blushing the colour of Erza's hair. 'And I'm definitely excited as well.' At this point I was smiling so big it hurt and Laxus was smiling probably bigger. 'Anyway, I still need to finish my work. So how about we get a drink together at lunch since I'm going shopping with Levy and Gajeel will probably tag along with Lily then complain the whole time after work, maybe?'

Laxus looked so pleased I thought I might just jump up to go on a date now. But then I saw he face turn sad with a frown on his face. 'I would love to… but I'm sorry I can't I won't have time for lunch since I'm going to visit Gramps during lunch.' He looked as if he had just told a bunch of animal lovers that he had just killed the last elephant known in existence.

'Okay, say hey to him from me.'

Soon after that he left and I slumped back in my chair as soon as the door shut.

 **Laxus' POV**

 **Just after the awkward conversation with Blondie.**

 _I feel as if I just told a mother deer I killed her child. Why_ _do I feel like this?_

I knew it was because that was the most awkward conversation know in history of awkward conversations. I tried to carry on with my work but after an hour I couldn't kid myself anymore. I had to talk to Lucy.

 **After the talk with Lucy**

I feel a little better after that talk. But when she said about not going on the date, I thought my heart would stop. Not that she needed to know that, of course. If she knew I was thinking like that she would probably have a heart attack and I couldn't have that before we even went on a date now can I. as soon as I got back to my office I slumped back in my chair.

 _What a dramatic day, huh?_

At least with Lucy it will be fun and I know what I will be getting with her and her friends. The bit I am worried about is how overprotective her team is. There would protect her with their lives especially Natsu. Now that I think of it the whole damn guild would. They sacrificed the guild people grew up in for her. They nearly sacrificed their lives. And when Blondie tried to help and got kidnapped again they helped her even then because like everyone says she _is_ the light of the fairies. And she _will_ be light to my life.

 **Makarov's POV**

I just watched the whole thing. I might have put up some communication crystals around the guild so I didn't have to worry too much. Of course this was okay by the magic council but they wanted copies but I didn't tell them I stashed one in my office as well. My plan went exactly to how it was planned. I actually can't believe it worked out so well since Laxus likes to hide his feelings and the fact that he still thinks that everyone hates him when they don't. He should really talk to other people in the guild. Instead he only talks to Freed, Bixslow, Evergreen and now Lucy. But of course he talks to me and there is when someone comes up to him to ask him a question he answers and moves on never to think of that person again. Sometimes I feel bad for my grandson knowing that this all happened because of his father. Laxus always blamed him for the fact that he changed his life by putting the dragon orb into his head and has the scar to prove it. And that was before the fairy tail war, which he then thought everyone hated him when he came back and was just being quiet about I because I asked. Which I never did such a thing. They forgave him naturally, over time. Maybe they started to forgive him since Lucy did, since she has a huge impact on the guild. She _is the light of the fairies_. Nobody dares to disagree since they know that fairy tail will become angry and take it out on them. Which would be funny of course. The only think I am thankful for about this arrangement is that I want to see how Laxus can handle Natsu destroying everything then fairy tail paying for it. I wish I could be there in person then I could see it front row live instead of through a magical orb that wouldn't even zoom into a paused image. How crap is that. Urgh. I can't believe it cost 400,000 jewel per orb which I bought about maybe 10-20 of them. If only everyone knew how much I spent on it they probably start saying how that should go into a bank account for when Team Natsu destroys everything. Actually I should start an idea of that then Natsu and his team can put any spare money they have into it. I might tell Laxus about it when he comes to visit me today.

* * *

 **Okay so I know that I haven't updated in a while but before I start school I will try to do at least update twice a week then when it starts about once a week. Sorry, guys. It needs to be done. And I need more suggestions.**

 **SPOILER:**

 **I love the ones I have and I myself am really excited about the date and already have an idea of what happens. And you guys are going to be thankful because I am just going to go straight into it maybe with a few flashbacks about getting ready for the date and there MIGHT be a LEMON if you're lucky enough**


	8. Chapter 6

Summary of the last Chapter:

Raven convinces Laxus of taking Lucy on a date. Lucy says yes. She went shopping with Levy and Makarov has been planning to get Laxus and Lucy together for a while and is beginning to do that with Mira's help.

Chapter 6-The Date

 _6:53pm_

 _I have 7 minutes till Laxus is her. What happens if he's late? What happens if he doesn't show? OMG he might not show. That would be cruel. I would hate him then._

 _6:57pm_

 _Okay 3 minutes till he is here. Okay check list time. Hair good? Check, Cancer did it after the shower. Jewellery? Bracelets, check. Necklace, check. Earrings, OMG, where are my earrings? Oh there are lower down. Stupid Lucy._

 _6:59pm_

 _Okay, a minute left. Continue the checklist Lucy. Dress? Beautiful. Shoes? Are amazing. Okay, am I nervous? Check. God Lucy. Calm the fuck down._

I hear a knock at the door, I look at the lock and it reads 7:00pm. I compose myself by taking several deep breaths then I answer the door. I see Laxus in black skinny jeans, a white skin tight t-shirt and a leather jacket with a pair of black sneakers to top it off with. He certainly looks different from his every day look. While I am wearing an everyday blue dress with a lovely floral pattern, flat shoes that are white and the jewellery looks natural as with my make-up. After checking Laxus out I look back up to his face to see he is still checking me out. I clear my throat in the most obvious look and his eyes shoot back up to mine and I give him the look that says ' _are you serious?'_ He clears his throat and says,

'Sorry, Blondie. You look very beautiful. I was just taking advantage of the view,' He says all of this while smirking and I instantly blush. He doesn't have to know that I was checking him out. 'You ready to go, Blondie.'

'Yep, let's go.' I say when we get down to the street he silently takes my hand in his and leads me towards the forest. I am starting to get nervous, excited and curious. The curiosity is winning at the moment so when he takes me on a path in the woods I have to ask.

'Laxus, where are you taking me?'

'It's a surprise.'

'Laxus, there's one thing I don't like and it's surprises.'

'Well, then you're just going to have to wait then. Aren't you?' he smirked at my whining.

I scoff. And then I just look at him in his eyes and see that he is excited and happy. And I start to smile I see how happy it is and then I am suddenly happy. That's got to be weird.

'We're here.'

I look to see where here is and I find out that ' _here'_ is actually one of the mountains that loom over the whole of Magnolia. I see that there is a picnic blanket and a picnic basket beside the edge and that the sun is starting to go down.

'It's perfect.' I say in amazement when I finally look at Laxus I see that he is staring at me while he has very big grin. I see in his eyes that he is that he is glad that I like it.

'Great, I thought we could have a picnic and then we could look up at the stars and you could point out a few constellations to me.'

'I love it, Laxus. Thank you for bringing me here.'

Laxus blushes while trying to hide it. 'It's okay. I wanted to bring you somewhere that was special for you. That you would love.'

'It is perfect.' We were on the edge of the cliff, it looked as if it were midnight I don't know how he did it, but it was like we were in an invisible dome. No noise, no distractions, nothing. It was gorgeous just staring at the sky, the stars, and the universe above us. When I looked back at Laxus he was just staring at me. When he realised he was looking back at him he instantly turned away as if he didn't mean to stare at me. He blushed bright red, but not only on his cheeks but all over his face.

'What are you looking at, Blondie?'

'Nothing much. Only you. Is there a problem with that?'

'None whatsoever.' He said while smirking.

'So what are we going to do up here anyway?'

'Well, I was planning, if it was okay with you, if we were going to have a nice romantic dinner under the stars. Then, we could talk maybe do 20 questions, get to know each other.'

'Sounds perfect' I answered while smiling.

After an hour and the most romantic dinner I had ever had. We just talked and talked before we had realised it was already midnight and I didn't want the night to end. I had learnt that Laxus didn't actually mean to harm anyone when he had done the fairytail games and he just blamed gramps for sending his father away. That he was a stupid idiot. When we had got all the depressing stuff out of the way. I realised Laxus and I had a lot in common. He loved to read books but unfortunately he never really had the time since he was always on missions or hanging out with his teammates. His favourite colour was blue. Favourite food was spaghetti and meatballs since gramps only new how to make that when he was a child. He only knew how to make beans on toast and even a number of times he burnt that he had somehow managed to burn down his kitchen three times. He loved to hang out with his teammates but he would never let them find that out. He was a much closed down person. He didn't like attention. He hated when people tried to give him special treatment because he was gramps' grandson and he hated most of all when women tried to flirt with him so they could get to his money. He loved the fact that he was famous but hated the press when they tried to interview him since he would probably say something wrong so he avoided it as much as possible. And the thing he hated most of all, was when someone tried to steal what was his, such as me he said. When he told me that I felt my heart skip a beat. I know that is cliché but it's the biggest truth I have ever said.

When Laxus finally said we should probably leave it was nearly one. I was disappointed since I didn't want to leave. Laxus obviously seeing this on my face told me that this could be our special spot and whenever I needed him just to send him a message and he was be lightning fast to this very spot, pun intended. When he walked me home we were talking about the most random of stuff. When we got to my front door I knew this amazing night was coming to an end.

Laxus turned to me and smiled that smile that went straight to my heart. 'I loved going on a date with you, Lucy. I want to go on another and another with you, if that's something you would like, blondie?'

'I would love to, Laxus'

He leant down to me and I knew he was coming in to kiss me and I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine. When we touched I couldn't control myself any longer and I grabbed his shirt and pulled him against me one hand in his hair and the other tugging on his shirt relentlessly. He put one of his hands to the lower of my back slowly making his way down to my but and the other in my hair tangling it up. Things got heated up, he pushed me against me front door and slowly stopped the kiss.

'I want to go slow, blondie. Not just for you, for me too, I don't want to rush into things and regret the later. Can you understand that?'

'I understand I don't want to rush into anything either but I don't want to go so slow it gets so boring, can you understand that?' I said while smiling know that he was being so cute and adorable when he said he didn't want to rush me.

'Okay, goodnight, Lucy'

'Goodnight, Laxus'

When I saw him walking down the road I finally saw him go round the corner not before he looked back at me with a wave and that sexy smirk of his. When I closed my front door I leant against it and signed.

 **Laxus' POV**

It was the best night of my life. I was smiling the whole way home. I couldn't wait until I saw her tomorrow at work it would be amazing. I loved spending so much tie with her and I couldn't wait to spend my life with her. She is the most perfect woman I have ever met. I know she could take me down in seconds at my worst times and even make my best times a hundred times better and I couldn't wait. She was my mate. I have every intention to make that become a hundred percent true.

 **I know I haven't been updating for a few months, please don't give out at me but I was busying with school. So I have decided to update every holiday. Luckily, I live in England and I get a holiday about every 6 weeks or more for about a week or sometimes three then summer holidays will be 6 weeks. Which is so short it is ridiculous. I'm so sorry. Please review. I NEED OPIONS AND SUGGESTIONS.**


End file.
